A game of domination
by CriminalWords
Summary: She was the love of his life, he was all that she needed but despite his arogant self, he was shy around her. So what sould she do? Dominate him, of course. Yet she failed to see he was falling in love.


Hey guys!

So, this is my second fic and I hope you'll enjoy it. I appologise for possible mistakes, english is _not_ my native language and somehow verbs are not my best friends. Fell free to correct my mistakes.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Dissclamer**: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin, nor the characters.

* * *

><p>"I hate rain." Jean muttered as he picked up scatered logs. He was soaked and hated every minute away from the fireplace. Wood duty was not easy, especially during a storm.<p>

After he finished chopping, carrying and piling them, Jean rushed to the cabin. Oppening the door, he was engulfed in warm air, fire crackling joyfully in the fireplace. He marched to the long, wooden table, next to his comrades.

Eren was pealing some potatoes and Sasha was chopping them, a goofy smile pinned on her face.

"What's on the menu?" he asked and sat down across from them. A warm meal was welcomed after a morning spent in the cold rain.

"Stew" replied Sasha, a line of saliva flowing from the corner of her mouth as she looked dreamly at a spot over Jean's head.

"Oi, potato girl, you're drooling over the pot" said Eren as he tried to move it, but Sasha slammed the knife between his fingers. Eren gulped. "Good aim" he said in a small voice.

"I _missed_" Sasha replied coldly while whitdrawing the knife.

"You're on your period or somenting?" asked a voice behind Jean.

He turned and glanced up at Connie who receiving imaginary daggers from Sasha's eyes. Jean looked tired, but not as much as the bald teen. Connie sat down next to him and folded his hands on the table, head resting above them. Historia came shortly after him. A glance passed between the teens and they shortly burst in hysterical laugh. Connie had been assigned earlyer that day on stable duty and entered the dinning hall all covered in mud. Levi Heichou emaned a deathly aura when he spotted Springer so his punisment was to scrub all the floors in the cabin _twice._ Of course the blonde haired girl helped him.

After they calmed down, Jean glanced at the end of the table where Armin and Levi were talking strategies over a map, moving the pions. The only person missing was Mikasa.

"Need any help with the stew?" Historia asked politely bringing Jean back to earth.

"No, all done." replied Sasha as Eren handed her the last pealed potato. "Well, almost done. All we need is to wait Mikasa to come from the hunt."

_"So there she was" _think Jean. She was outside, in the storm, probably freezing. Jean felt his heart shrink at the though. Sure, she was capable of taking care of herself, but she was only human.

Suddently he sneezed, startling everyone in the room. "Bless you!" said Armin from the far end of the table. Jean muttered a thanks.

"You should take a shower and change in dry clothes." suggested Historia, blue eyes scanning him with concern.

"She's right Kirstein. I don't want you to catch a cold and infest the air with germs." Levi folded the map as he spoke to him. He was somehow in a very good mood.

Armin glanced at the clock. "Mikasa should be here by now."

A thunder erupted from the clouds, loud and long. Moments later Jean excused himself and marched toward the bathroom. Although the cabin was small, it was well equipped. A dinner hall with a long, heavy table, a small kitchen, mediun sized bathroom and three bedrooms.

Jean stripped out of his clothes and stepped in one of the two showers. The separing pannels were reaching up to his nose. The blond boy turned on the hot water and steam quickly filled the room.

* * *

><p>The wooden door oppened with a bang, startling everyone. Cold air replaced the warm one as Mikasa entered covered from head to toe in mud and blood. She closed the door with her foot and tossed the bag from her shoulder to Connie, who catch it easily. Inside were five big peacocks.<p>

"Are you all right?" Asked Eren and Armin in the same time. Mikasa nodded, but made no move foeward.

"Yes, the blood isn't mine." She looked at Levi. "Heichou am I allowed to come in?" Her question surprinsed everyone but Levi. He eyed Mikasa up and down, noticing a puddle at her feets. Her lips were blueish and she started to shiver. When he nodded Mikasa went straight to the fireplace and took off her boots.

"What happened Ackerman?"

"A mountain lion attacked me on the way home. He jumped in front of the horse and scared her. I was tossed out from the saddle into a tree and I had to snap the lion's neck. Then find the horse. Thunders sure make her run preatty fast. The mountain lion's body is in the stables. I think it would make a nice carpet". She recived a few laughs from them.

"Go take a shower Ackerman, you're _filthy_." She didn't need to be told twice.

Making her way to the bathroom she realised Jean was missing from the table. _Maybe he's outside._ Mikasa noticed that she started to grow some feelings for him. She knew Jean had a crush on her and wanted to be with her, but he was too damn shy around her, despite his arogant self.

Lost in trough she didn't realised she reached the bathroom until the door oppened. She stared at a naked, wet chest then glaced up following the curve of the neck. Jean's face was red, almost crimson and his eyes were huge.

"Mi-mikasa?! What a-are you doing here?" he asked, mentaly cursing himself for stuttering. Her eyes were on his lips and he found it hard to breath. Looking at her shivering form Jean noticed the mud and the blood and the pale lips. "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern. Mikasa's eyes never left his lips as she shake her head no. Looking in his light-brown eyes she smiled making his stomach flop. "Do you need anything?" He was proud of controling himself. A drop of water fell from his hair and slide sown on his chest, following his abs to the waistband of his pants. Jean felt hot under her gaze, almost melting.

"For a start, you can move and let me take a shower." replied Mikasa. Jean felt sudently stupid. There he was, standing frozen in front of her shivering form. He imediately stepped aside letting her in. Mikasa brush against his side as she walked past him to the showers. She started to unbutton her shirt and looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Jean had a look of pure shoch on his face. "Well?" she asked bringing him back.

"R-right. Bye!" he said as he slammend the door after him. He heard Mikasa cuckle and placed his forehead on the door. "Smooth Jean, very smooth" he said to himself. When he heard the water running he left. _I would need a cold shower later_.


End file.
